


Supersonic

by IchigoSato



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoSato/pseuds/IchigoSato
Summary: “岳明辉你可够没意思的，”李振洋反而凑得更近了些，拿手捏住岳明辉的右脸颊，影子整个罩在他身上，“你听我说，敢不敢，咱俩打一炮。”“啊？”





	Supersonic

**Author's Note:**

> 乐队AU
> 
> 配置：Vo&Gt=李英超
> 
> Gt&Cho=岳明辉
> 
> Ba=李振洋
> 
> Dr=卜凡
> 
> Roadie&Manager=陈博文
> 
> 想写这个挺久，脑洞契机是某期小视频末尾几秒脱光上衣在练功房假装弹琴瞎蹦跶的李振洋。他这个样子实在很适合弹贝斯。以后可能会沿用这个设定继续写乐队AU的其他内容。乐队工作相关的内容以日本乐队及live体制为蓝本。

Live的最后一首歌，灼热空气中爆发出的尖叫让岳明辉着实觉得气儿不大顺。他下意识往左边瞟了一眼，立马确定了胸中这一股浊气的来源。李振洋趁着安可的劲儿又把上衣脱了，正忘情地挎着琴，在自个儿的返听前面蹦跶。  
台下几个女孩儿拼命往音箱那儿挤，李振洋也就顺势一脚踩在音箱上，向面前的女粉丝洒播他的荷尔蒙，水珠从他的头发尖诞生，掉进锁骨，随着动作滑下胸膛，淌过分明的腹肌，借着舞台灯光狠狠晃了一把岳明辉的眼睛，最后滴落到琴上。岳明辉想到自己最近忙着写歌疏于举铁，只能盯着李振洋的胸膛生闷气。  
快到bridge的部分，这时候照例要对琴，李振洋毫不犹豫地收回了福利，边弹边往岳明辉这儿来，空留台前女孩儿们失望的眼神。但岳明辉还呆在原地，目光不知道飘到哪里，手上机械地弹着奏了无数遍的solo。

“想什么呢！”  
他被突然出现在他面前的喊声惊醒，眼前的李振洋裸着上身，头发湿得像从水里捞出来，昏暗的照明下，身上每一汩汗都在叫嚣着他鼓胀的肌肉线条。岳明辉一瞬间又有点晃神，只不过电光石火的间隙，那股荷尔蒙冲他迫近过来，他的嘴唇被湿润丰满的触感覆盖，对方的舌头甚至戏谑地在他上唇内侧打了个转才不舍地离开。足以掀翻屋顶的尖叫充斥了他整个耳朵，岳明辉的余光里，左边儿打鼓的卜凡，眼睛已经瞪了两倍大。  
不明就里的李英超回顾后面三人，早已退到目光焦距外的李振洋只冲他摇摇头，走回了自己的位置，扔下脸上发烧的岳明辉跟卜凡大眼瞪小眼。

谢了幕的岳明辉破天荒第一个回乐屋，拽了椅子上也不知道谁的毛巾就冲进了浴室，一股脑扒光自己对着凉水猛冲。自己大小也是个久经人事荤素不忌的主儿，居然还能被这么一个吻搅得背脊滚烫，他站在花洒下面揉着一头泡沫，试图把刚才的事儿清出脑袋。

“老岳你是不是在想我。”  
水声中突然响起的声音吓得他几乎跳起来，李振洋衣服也没脱就这么进了浴室。  
“你进来干嘛我这儿洗澡呢！”  
“你洗澡没声音你怪我啊，我以为里面没人。”李振洋抖了抖手里的衣服示威，见岳明辉神色缓和，随手把衣服一挂就开始解裤扣。  
“不是，你——”岳明辉刚想制止他，低头看看身上还残留着泡泡的自己，又看看三两下脱得一丝不挂的李振洋，选择妥协，往常都是李振洋第一个洗澡，全乐队都知道他有洁癖，“行吧行吧，一块儿。”  
“我这明明是牺牲色相服务你。”李振洋欠嗖儿地挤到花洒下面把岳明辉往外推。  
“我欠你哒？！”岳明辉不甘示弱，两人预备展开一场花洒争夺战。

浴室外的李英超阻止了战争的爆发，“岳老牛——你快点儿！我们都等着洗呢！”

岳明辉匆匆冲掉最后一点浴液，抓起毛巾在头上胡乱撸了两把，围在身上出了浴室，“你也就催我吧，从来不见你催你洋哥。”  
李英超坐在椅子上叼着棒棒糖，扭头冲岳明辉吐舌头。  
“得嘞，知道你洋哥揍你不需要理由。”

“去收乐——”卜凡一手拎着鼓棒包，一手提溜着瓶酒子推开门，看见只裹着毛巾的岳明辉，立马切换上一张严肃脸，“你们，你，刚怎——怎么回事儿。”  
“什么什么？”李英超嗅到一丝八卦的味道，立马对刚才那阵尖叫心领神会，“他们刚怎么了？”  
“哎哟，怎么还结巴了，”岳明辉看了卜凡一眼乐了，“没事儿，傻孩子。都是开玩笑的，他刚给我道歉来着。”  
卜凡走进乐屋换了件衣服，还是一脸的有话想说，跟在岳明辉屁股后头看他穿上裤子到处找干净T恤。  
“好了凡子，刚洋洋就是闹着玩儿。”岳明辉被盯得没办法，回过身去拍了拍大个子弟弟的背安慰他。  
卜凡还是一脸的难以置信，“真没事儿？”

“小弟，去洗澡吧。”洗完澡的李振洋穿戴整齐出来了，恢复往常懒洋洋的样子，头发顺从地在额前搭下来，还在啪嗒啪嗒滴水。  
卜凡见状便不再追问，“外面都在撤场了，让我们去把线材设备收一下，博文儿说过会儿去喝庆功酒。”

 

这次的巡演特别成功，几乎场场售罄，他们带的CD和GOODS行程没过半就卖完了，紧急让公司补寄的一箱也卖得所剩无几，岳明辉在心里划拉了几笔账，不自觉感到心安。明天再不用早起赶车，心里没了事儿，几个人都敞开了喝，最后在车上睡得东倒西歪。岳明辉喝得不多，但心情挺不错，不再想些有的没的，靠在车窗上数着外边黑黢黢的路上经过的灯柱。

“停车……”赖在一旁的李振洋气若游丝地出声，“我要下车。”  
专心开车的博文显然是没听见，岳明辉凑过去拍拍李振洋，“洋洋？洋洋你想吐吗？”  
“我不舒服，停车！”

岳明辉喊博文把车靠在路边，本想让李振洋吐完了就上车，李振洋伸着胳膊半挂在岳明辉身上絮絮叨叨地说不想吐要走走。  
“你也累够呛，直接把他俩送回去吧。这儿离洋洋家挺近的，我带他散散酒，一会儿送他回家得了。”他看看车子后排熟睡的卜凡和李英超，拍了拍驾驶座靠背，“辛苦了，回去早点儿休息。”

李振洋身上的酒味并不浓，在岳明辉记忆里两个人晚上喝得都不多，山东人的酒量，怎么也不至于差到这个地步。大概是累了吧，车里又太闷，他这么自我安慰，伸手箍住了对方。  
李振洋比他高小半头，这会儿走得不大稳，没两步就往下滑，岳明辉抓了一把李振洋的手，反倒被牢牢攥住了，隔着两层棉布料，李振洋热烘烘地贴在他身上，手里触碰到的肌肉随着步行动作来回鼓动，他也有点越来越热。

“老岳我要抽烟。”李振洋伸出另一只手在岳明辉身上到处乱翻。  
“咱马上到家了，到家给你拿，我现在没手。”  
“找着了。”李振洋熟练地从烟盒里衔出一根，掏出打火机点上。

等电梯来的时间里，李振洋似乎已经清醒了不少，摸摸左口袋又摸摸右边口袋，不知道在找什么。岳明辉一进轿厢就靠在金属壁板上，饶有兴趣地看着李振洋继续上翻下找，连衣服都撩起来上下寻摸了一遍，寻思要是钥匙没了，大概就得下楼带人回自己家。

“哎，老岳，你敢不敢……”李振洋突然凑过来。  
岳明辉摆摆手不置可否，这大半夜的，鬼知道喝大了的李振洋又要突发奇想赌什么。  
“岳明辉你可够没意思的，”李振洋反而凑得更近了些，拿手捏住岳明辉的右脸颊，影子整个罩在他身上，“你听我说，敢不敢，咱俩打一炮。”  
“啊？”

 

电梯洞开，纠缠在一起的两个人影跌跌撞撞地往走廊里走，一路吵醒了所有的廊灯，李振洋把头埋在岳明辉肩窝里乱啃，单手拿着钥匙胡乱往锁孔里怼。  
“弟弟，弟弟等会儿，咱先进门儿。”岳明辉推开他，握住他的手刚打开门，就被李振洋一把推进了房间里。  
李振洋用脚后跟带上门，又凑了上去，像是要继续刚才台上未竟那个吻。岳明辉的牙齿被轻易地撬开，李振洋的舌尖在他的上颚摩挲，搔得他头皮发麻，也伸出舌头去抵挡。他的舌头在李振洋的下唇内打着转，李振洋的嘴唇潮湿冰凉，嘴里还有淡淡酒精味，混合着刚才的烟草气息被这个长吻传递过来。

一只手从岳明辉的衣摆里伸了进去，有点凉的手指在他的肩胛骨上来回抚弄，又去拉扯他的T恤，另一只手却像抓一只猫似的捏住他的后颈那块起了鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤，扳着他的头。李振洋身体的坚硬处抵着他，牛仔裤的布料绷得紧紧的，岳明辉抓着他的腰帮他解放出来，伸手覆了上去。

“老岳……”李振洋发出一声短促的喟叹，连拉带扯地脱掉岳明辉的衣服把他往身下按。他的身体被岳明辉的口腔含住，像回到了某种生命的初始来源，皮肤和温暖湿滑的粘膜紧贴在一起摩擦，一时间其他感官都失去了作用，他从尾椎开始酥麻到颤抖。

岳明辉被李振洋抓着头发硬推了开，他就着刚窥视过的鼠蹊，舔舐着吻到后者令人发疯的腹肌，唾液的痕迹蜿蜒直上，蹭过胸前已经站立的尖端，舔掉了他锁骨窝里的一层薄汗，直到被推倒在床上。做一做又何妨，他决定选择享受，何况对象是这个人人想要的李振洋。

“哥哥活儿不错吧？”岳明辉看着猴急得像个小孩儿的弟弟，还匀出一丝闲心逗他，他自己也硬得发疼，但平时像个大猫似的李振洋此刻在他面前撕掉拟态，变成一只求欢的小兽，令他很是舒爽。

被情欲裹挟的李振洋，轮廓依旧是冷淡的，和他手上急着扒掉岳明辉裤子的动作成了鲜明的对比。岳明辉的尖端已经有透明粘液渗出来，被身后的人用手指蘸着，在沟壑上不咸不淡地画圈。李振洋这时候倒不紧不慢起来，岳明辉被指尖一点硬茧的触感撩拨得像被人在神经上拨弦，试图去抓他的手，倒被突入的冰凉感刺激得整个人一激灵，后脖颈先前被捏过的地方收缩得让他不得不仰起头，受到牵连的肠道肌肉紧紧夹住了那一根细长的手指。他慌乱了几秒，像要寻求什么援助，拉着李振洋的手紧紧握住了自己那一根。

“老岳，你觉得，该夸我活好，还是夸你带劲儿呢？”李振洋顺着岳明辉的背脊一路吻上去，在他耳边低声问道。

借着酒精，李振洋草草扩张了几下就进入了岳明辉身体，炙热的甬道包裹住他一整根，内部柔软的平滑肌挤压引得他难以自控地动作起来，神经麻痹般的快感从他背后升腾起来直蹿脑仁儿。岳明辉大概也不怎么觉得疼，急促的呼吸里偶尔夹带几声不易察觉的呻吟，李振洋在后面抽动着把他填满又放空，贝斯手有力的手指紧紧钳着他的腰揉动他的身体，另一只手摁着他的腰眼还往下压，企图侵占他更深处的秘密。岳明辉抓着枕头，模糊不清的红绿色烟火在他视网膜上跃动，李振洋在他体内点燃了一把火，从下腹烧到喉管。

“啊……”岳明辉只能用手去抚慰自己企图降温。  
李振洋的手拦住了他的动作，发热的手掌抓住他的手腕强行背到身后，挺动的节奏也慢了下来。  
“洋洋，别停！”  
“说吧，”李振洋并不打算满足岳明辉的要求，只轻轻晃动腰部在他身体里搅动，“想我操你多久了。”  
“是，想很久了，想着像这样儿……”岳明辉主动收紧下腹去感受埋在身体里的那根硬物，联动着五脏六腑都争相发出叫声。

“这样吗？”李振洋反倒稍微退开一点距离，又在岳明辉作答时猛地冲进去，长驱直入碾压过肠道内所有神经。  
“没——没错，”烟花在岳明辉的眼前爆炸开，“就这样儿，洋洋！”

身后的人却不再继续，俯身越过他，从床头柜上捞走了烟和火机，给岳明辉留了点喘息的空间。  
“跟我做是有多不爽，你特么还得抽根烟？”

李振洋不搭腔，啪一声点上火，把岳明辉翻了个面儿。

“爽，”他叼着烟再度把自己用力塞进床上被他操得发红的身体，“爽得不想从你身上下来！”

岳明辉被从大腿根处对折起来，身上的人一手夹着烟，一手捏住他细得能轻易折断的脚踝，身体连接处不规律的收缩正在不停挽留对方的挺动，快感像一条盘住他的巨蛇，越勒越紧快要爆炸。他看着眼前晃动的身体，有汗从李振洋身上滚落下来滴在他腹部，伸手却无法企及，还有李振洋被欲望染红的眼角，萦绕着深蓝色烟雾的天花板。此时的李振洋比他在台上更性感迷人。

“洋洋，还差一点儿…”  
李振洋趴了下去，把全身的重量都压给岳明辉，往他嘴里渡了最后一口烟。香烟发苦的味道在他们俩的口腔里回旋撞击，李振洋借着这个侵略式的吻，发了狠地在岳明辉身上打洞，一股冲动从那里蔓延上来，快要冲破他的肩胛骨，他捞住岳明辉的东西，随着自己的节奏一并撸动。

发梢上寥寥几滴汗就这么打在岳明辉脸上，身上的李振洋因发力而皱起的眉毛近得不能对焦，他把手指插进李振洋潮湿的头发里，呻吟被这个带着苦味的吻封堵住，变成沉闷却激烈的喘息，视线内的一切都开始泛白，他像隐隐看见了爆炸前的光晕，那一点的感受太强烈，其他的感官陷入麻木。

冲刺在他触摸到高潮边缘前戛然而止，李振洋拔出自己连着他一齐握在自己手中，仅是那一根滚烫的热度就足够令他颤栗，以至于忽略了那点微不足道的空虚，他感受到那根东西还粘着自己体内带出的粘腻液体，甚至听到液体在手掌和两根柱体间被挤压发出的声音。

操，岳明辉暗暗骂了一句。

李振洋把自己撑在岳明辉上方，用手动作了起来。  
“怎么不叫了，”目光直直地看着下面的人，李振洋的眼睛反而有些像狐狸，笑起来里头躲着各种欲望的诡计，“想听你声音呢哥哥。”

“怕你女粉丝知道捅死我，”岳明辉勉强咽下堆到喉咙口的快感。  
“知道什么？知道我处心积虑，”李振洋换了口气，低头去看自己的手，动作不带停，“一个妞也没兹儿，就为了能操一回乐队队长吗？”  
尾椎传来的电流终于突破整条脊柱在他大脑中爆炸，他扑过去在岳明辉肩上咬了一口。

“——李振洋我操你大爷！”  
岳明辉的世界整个儿地白了，视线里的炸弹终于引爆，天花板，床单，一切统统都不见了。他被炸到天上，又失重掉进了温暖的海里，沉入整个身体，把四肢百骸都浸泡在温水中。

两个人一前一后地射在了李振洋肚子上，还有一部分体液溅到了岳明辉胸脯上，李振洋翻身下来，一头扎进床里喘气儿，肚子上白色的精液随着呼吸上下起伏。正在享受贤者时间的岳明辉侧过一点头，月光打在身边人的侧脸上，留下一个雕塑一样分明的轮廓，嘴唇微张着露出一点牙齿的反光，这时候他才觉出房间里有多热，而他正和在台上光芒万丈的贝斯手共享着同一抹盛夏的月光。

李振洋没躺多久就爬起来去开空调开灯，岳明辉眯着眼睛从床上坐起来，环顾散落在床四周的衣服裤子，床上也是一片狼藉。  
也还不错，他想。

浴室传来水声，李振洋果然是忍不住先跑去洗澡了，过了不一会儿又探出一颗湿漉漉的头来，“老岳！来洗澡！——等会儿给我把床单换上！”

“行吧，哎。”岳明辉独自坐在床上，笑着点了点头。

-Fin.-


End file.
